<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tragical Ballad of Thomas Thorne, who was most cruelly betrayed by NeasieB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523702">The Tragical Ballad of Thomas Thorne, who was most cruelly betrayed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeasieB/pseuds/NeasieB'>NeasieB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghosts (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ballads, Canon Compliant, Gen, S2 E4, tortured syntax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:42:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeasieB/pseuds/NeasieB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Folksong strikes again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Thorne/Francis Button, Thomas Thorne/Isabelle Higham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tragical Ballad of Thomas Thorne, who was most cruelly betrayed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh Thomas was a gallant bard,<br/>
At least he tried to be.<br/>
The longest poems he did write,<br/>
Lasting hours two or three.</p>
<p>Lord Higham had a daughter fair,<br/>
Her name was Isabelle.<br/>
And though her father did not know,<br/>
Thomas did love her well.</p>
<p>“A gathering, a gathering,<br/>
At Higham House to be.<br/>
I must away to Higham House,<br/>
Fair Isabelle to see”</p>
<p>So he's away to Higham House,<br/>
His cousin by his side.<br/>
To read his poem and see the girl<br/>
He hoped would be his bride.</p>
<p>“Oh to live here” his cousin cried,<br/>
“A fine thing it would be.”<br/>
“Though nice to visit” Thomas said,<br/>
“This house is not for me”</p>
<p>So Francis he has made a plan,<br/>
His cousin to undo.<br/>
Then he could wed fair Isabelle,<br/>
And get Higham House too.</p>
<p>“I cannot speak with Isabelle<br/>
While her father is there.<br/>
How can I get a word to her<br/>
My true love to declare?”</p>
<p>“Write to her, cousin,” Francis said,<br/>
“Your word to her I'll bring.”<br/>
But when he took the letter up,<br/>
It in the fire did fling.</p>
<p>And then he's sat him on the stairs,<br/>
And two more letters penned.<br/>
Told each the other did not love<br/>
Their hopes and dreams to end. </p>
<p>Francis to Isabelle has gone<br/>
The false note in his hand.<br/>
“'Tis from my cousin” he did say,<br/>
And smiled at what he'd planned. </p>
<p>And when she's picked the letter up<br/>
She gave a happy sigh.<br/>
But when she's read the letter o'er,<br/>
The tears blinded her eye.</p>
<p>“He says he does not love me,<br/>
How can affection fade?”<br/>
She did not know the letter lied,<br/>
Or that she'd been betrayed. </p>
<p>“My cousin's heart,” false Francis said,<br/>
“Is like a butterfly.<br/>
It lights on one, but does not stay.<br/>
He's less constant than I”.</p>
<p>Francis now has to Thomas gone,<br/>
The false note to him gave.<br/>
“A letter from your Isabelle,<br/>
Whose words I know you crave”</p>
<p>And when he's picked the letter up,<br/>
He gave a loving sigh.<br/>
But when he's read the letter o'er,<br/>
The tears blinded his eye.</p>
<p>“She says she does not love me.<br/>
How can her mind be changed?<br/>
I love her above all” he said<br/>
“And yet we are estranged”. </p>
<p>The piano played, a lady sang,<br/>
But Thomas did not hear.<br/>
The crowd did talk of other things,<br/>
Francis did overhear.</p>
<p>“Mary Shelley,” a soldier said,<br/>
“She's talentless and plain.”<br/>
But it gave Francis an idea.<br/>
He's to his cousin again.</p>
<p>“That soldier there,” false Francis said,<br/>
In words so underhand,<br/>
“Insulted your fair Isabelle,<br/>
How can you let this stand?”</p>
<p>Thomas could not insult allow,<br/>
To the lady he did love.<br/>
“Damn you, I'll duel you sir”, he said,<br/>
And slapped him with his glove.* </p>
<p>And so the two men were to duel,<br/>
Each to the grounds went he.<br/>
Ten paces length was there agreed,<br/>
But Francis told Tom twenty.</p>
<p>So they have paced themselves apart.<br/>
Suppressing fear and doubt.<br/>
At ten Thomas did not turn round,<br/>
At twelve a shot rang out.</p>
<p>“I am shot” poor Thomas cried,<br/>
“Too early he did fire.”<br/>
The blood all from his wound did flow,<br/>
“I think I must expire”.</p>
<p>“Go fetch to me my Isabelle,<br/>
I'll see her e'er I die.<br/>
I know she does not love me,<br/>
But I yearn to say goodbye”</p>
<p>So Francis to the house has gone,<br/>
Fair Isabelle to see.<br/>
Leaving poor Thomas all alone,<br/>
But never back came he.</p>
<p>Poor Thomas there did die alone,<br/>
Not knowing he was betrayed.<br/>
Alone and unavenged was he,<br/>
When in the earth was laid.</p>
<p>Oh cursed be Francis Button,<br/>
And scorn be on his name.<br/>
For he has let his cousin die,<br/>
Alone in pain and shame. </p>
<p>Fair Isabelle she never knew,<br/>
What cruel Francis had done.<br/>
Later they wed and in due time,<br/>
She's borne to him a son.</p>
<p>So Francis he did prosper,<br/>
Despite causing such pain.<br/>
But Thomas he can know no rest.<br/>
He walks the house again.</p>
<p>And often on the darkest nights,<br/>
When wind howls through the trees,<br/>
The ghost of Thomas Thorne is heard,<br/>
Reciting poetries. </p>
<p>*I know he didn't really – dramatic licence and all that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>